


In Your Arms

by KGM_14



Series: Can You Hold Me? [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony, alpha bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KGM_14/pseuds/KGM_14
Summary: Part 2 to Makeshift Torch





	In Your Arms

“James! James! Get up. It’s time.” Bucky shot up from out of the bed and ran to turn on the car. He came back for Tony and carried him to the car. He called Steve and Steve was there in five minutes, ready to watch Peter while his parents are at the hospital. They rush to Bruce’s doctor office. He was already there with Clint and few of his other nurses, all rushing back and forth to prepare the room for Tony’s delivery.

  
They wheel him into the surgery room, Bucky following closely behind. They help him into a hospital gown before laying him down on the bed, spreading his legs for him. Bucky rushes to his side and grabs his hand, pressing a kiss to it. “Soon, doll. Soon we’ll have our baby.”

  
Tony nods through his pain. Sweat was already forming at his brow. “I’m so excited.”

  
“Me too, doll. Almost.” They bask in each other, nurses coming in and out to check on Tony’s dilation. Two hours had passed and Tony was only at eight centimeters, groaning and panting in pain. But if they were honest, this was easier than it was with Peter. Everyone did say the second pregnancy was the easier. They hadn’t been lying.

  
One hour later and Tony was ready to push. Another hour later, Harley Ty Barnes was born, another omega boy. Bucky preened with pride at his omega holding his second son. Tony had happy tears rolling down his face as his son screamed his lungs out. Clint comes forward to collect Harley to clean him up.

  
He was gone only twenty minutes, but Tony was anxious to have his son back in his arms. “Calm down, doll, he’s fine. They’ll bring him back soon.” He places a kiss on Tony’s forehead. Bruce enters the room with a freshly cleaned Harley. He hands him over to Tony who takes his gladly and holds him close. “Steve and Peter are outside, can I let them in?”

  
“Yeah, Bruce, let them in. It’s time for Peter to meet his younger brother.” Bruce nods at Tony and leaves the room. Steve and Peter right after and the two year old rushes forward to his father. “Papa!”

  
“Peter, are you ready to meet your younger brother?”

“Brother! Yes!” Bucky smiles at his eldest and places him on Tony’s bed. “Be careful now, Daddy’s a little hurt right now, okay?”

“Yes, papa.” He crawls forward slowly and sits beside Tony’s arm. Tony turns to look at him. “Peter, meet Harley, your baby brother,” Tony tilts his arms a little bit to give Peter a better view of the new addition to their family. “He’s small, dada.”

“He is, which means you have to protect and take care of him.” Peter looked up at what Bucky said, and it was like looking at a miniature Tony with those big, honey eyes. Bucky loved his sons. It seemed that Harley took after him as he got Bucky’s icy blue eyes. Tony loved it, it was like having a miniature Bucky that he can cuddle with, not that Bucky wouldn’t cuddle him. Tony could have Bucky do whatever he wanted by just flashing his eyes at him. Bucky loved them all so much.

“Tony, he’s so cute. Precious little baby.”

“Thanks, Steve. Would you like to hold him?” He offers Harley over softly. Bucky walks back into the room, putting his phone away in his pocket. “I called everyone else to come meet Harley.” Tony nods at him as Steve takes the baby into his arms. He coos at the child until the others showed up. Pepper and Happy were the firsts. Pepper had rushed over the moment Bucky had called her.

“Tony! Oh, are you alright? Where’s the new little angel?” Tony smiles at her as she takes him in her arms. “Auntie Pep!”

“Peter, my darling, how are you?”

“Good! Met Harl’y!” Pepper smiles at him before picking up the toddler and turning back to face Tony. She gives him an expectant look while Peter cuddles into her chest. “I’m fine, Pepper, just tired. And Steve is currently carrying Harley.” She pulls away from as Bucky takes a seat beside him again. “You had another boy?”

“Another omegan boy.” Pepper smiles at them. “Oh, you must be both so happy. Have you told Jarvis?” They both smile and nod. “Not yet. I plan to send pictures to Jarvis once I’m no longer bed ridden.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony gets released a few days later. Steve had watched Peter while Bucky was at work and Tony in the hospital. They were both so appreciative. Bucky was helping Tony into bed with Harley in the baby carrier in the other hand. Peter was with Steve at their old cottage, he should be arriving soon.

Bucky places Harley in his crib, they had made sure to have everything prepared for his arrival. Tony was laid on the bed with pillows helping him in sitting him up. Bucky fussed over him, making sure he was fine and comfortable. Tony laughed at his mother henning. “I’m fine. I promise. Go on and Jarvis the pictures you took of Harley. He’s been dying to see them since I told him I gave birth.”

Bucky sends him a reluctant look until Tony rolls his eyes. “Alright.” He exits the room and picks up Tony’s phone from the coffee table and sends Jarvis all the pictures he took of Tony with Harley. Jarvis immediately called back to gush over how cute Harley was and how he had the scrunched face that Tony did when he was born. Bucky handed the phone over to Tony with a smile once he explained to Jarvis that it was him who had sent the pictures.

Tony spent a good thirty minutes on the phone with Jarvis before he hung and beckoned Bucky to get into bed with him. Bucky, of course, complied. Once he was in bed, Tony leaned cuddled up against him, Bucky running his up and down Tony’s back. “So, two omegan boys.”

“Yeah, and you-you’re not upset?”

“Not at all, doll. I love our sons. There’s only one problem.” He felt Tony tense just a bit. He ran a soothing hand down his arm. “What’s that?”

“I’m going to have to scare off twice as many alphas.” Tony huffed a quiet laugh. “You’ll be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 should be out soon.


End file.
